The Next Life
by N Harmonic
Summary: i thought love was eternal so i wrote this story about hidan being saved by jashin. when hidan goes searching for kakuzu he doesn't find him. a few hundred years later he's teaching in a class room with the akatsuki member's ancestors minus kakuzu R&R PLZ


**The Next Life**

I was sobbing for the first time in many years. Jashin-sama had transported me out of that god-forsaken hole and I went searching for Kakuzu. When I found him, I couldn't stop myself from crying.

I had always had a crush on Kakuzu and I had told myself that after this mission I would tell him but now he's gone. Jashin-sama, why would you give me life and not Kuzu? Is this punishment for loving him?

Now I will live immortality alone and unloved. I morn every second of everyday until Jashin-sama gives mercy and grants me my happiness.

I was crying so hard that my breathing had become difficult. I was fainting from exhaustion; at least Kuzu would next to me. I'll pray for you until you come home to me again.

I miss you already.

LINELINELINE

I sighed as I showered in the blistering warm water. Today was the day that I had found Kakuzu dead. I still morn and pray to this day and that was 1,199 years ago; I was so old.

I finished my shower and dried myself before slicking my hair back and then going to my closet. I pulled out a pair tan kakis and a black sweater. I put them on and my necklace then gathered my brief case before getting in my black truck and driving to my job.

I teached at the Konoha High school and strangely enough there was reincarnations of everyone; the ninjas from Konoha and Suna and even the Akatsuki were there. I was good friends with them but I kept my distance because even though the others were there, Kakuzu wasn't. I don't understand how they all could end up there but her couldn't; I guess Jashin-sama really was punishing me.

"Ohayo Hidan-sensei," I jumped and looked out my window; I hadn't realized I was at the school.

"Uh… Ohayo Kisame-kun, Itachi-kun," I said.

"You okay sensei?" asked Kisame.

"Yeah, you guys just surprised me," I replied and got out of my truck.

"Ohayo Hidan-sensei!" shouts Naruto with a smile before running into the school.

I still wasn't used to the old, good guys being nice to me; most of the time at least. "Ohayo Naruto-kun, that homework better be done!" I shouted after him.

"He was with Sasuke all night," said Itachi; they followed after me as I walked to the school.

I groaned. "Of course he was," I muttered.

"That's what happens when you hit puberty," mused Kisame.

I looked at him. "I hit that stage years ago and I'm still a virgin," I said; we're such good friends that I could say stuff like that.

Kisame looked at me shocked. "Hidan-sensei you need a boyfriend," he said.

"I know the names of many gay bars if you need them," said Itachi.

"Not needed. I'm just waiting for the one," I replied. "Like you guys do each other. You two will probably get married and adopt a kid that has black eyes and loves blue and water," I said with a smile.

Kisame frowns at me. "Oh shut up," he muttered and ran a hand through his blue hair.

"Ohayo Sensei-kun!" I looked and saw Tobi and Zetsu.

Tobi didn't wear a mask and he wasn't Madara in disseize this time. Instead he was only a silly boy with a cheeky pink skin tone and he wears an eye patch over his left eye that he got in a fight; said someone threw a rock at it. Zetsu was born very pale but he wanted to be different so he painted half his face black and wears a black glove on that half; his multiple personalities was real though. Black was just as bad ass as before.

"Ohayo Tobi-kun, Zetsu-kun," I said.

"Oha**yo,**" Zetsu replied.

"I'm telling you danna, art is fleeting un." I looked and see Deidara and Sasori.

"Shut up brat, art is eternal," said Sasori.

Deidara was about to reply but he saw me. "Hm? Ohayo Hidan-sensei un," he said happily.

"Ohayo Deidara-chan," I said; it was funny because in this world he liked 'chan better than 'kun.

"Hidan-sensei," was all Sasori said.

"Sasori-kun," I replied.

_Briiiing_

"Let's get to class," I said and they followed after me to my classroom.

Once I unlocked my classroom everyone went to their seats. The desks were built for two people each so the Akatsuki sat with their boyfriends or girlfriend in Konan's case. After a few minutes my class was full and the late bell rang; I closed and locked the door before walking in front of my class.

"Ohayo students," I said and sat on the front of my desk.

"Ohayo Hidan-sensei," they all chined.

"Today we will be talking about the art of the ninja," I said and some students seemed interested. "Does- _Knock Knock- _anyone know- _knock knock_," I groaned; everyone knew that I didn't take late students, that one just got an essay for homework.

I got off my desk and went to the door. I unlocked and opened it. "Yes?" I was originally looking down for a student shorter than myself but now I was looking up and I was shocked.

"This is your new student, Kakuzu," said the principal, Tsunade, before leaving.

"Kakuzu," I whispered.

"Yes," he grunted and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you," he muttered

I grasped his hand and almost screamed for joy; he was here. "I am Hidan." I said.

I let go of his hand and moved out of the way. He walked inside and sat at the only empty desk. I was mesmerized by his looks; he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a hundred dollar bill photo on it and he was wearing brown cargo pants. His body was entirely cover saved his eyes and the top of his head; his mouth and nose was covered by a scarf of some sort, maybe a bandana and his hair for once was cut shirt.

"Uh, class that was Kakuzu-kun," I said and sat back on my desk.

"Now, does anyone know anything about the ninja?" I asked.

Itachi raised his hand. "Yes Itachi-kun?"

"They carried kunai and shuriken and sometimes bigger blades like swords or scythes," he replied.

I smiled warmly. "That's right," I replied and walked over to the classroom's closet.

I pulled out a box and my old scythe; I had kept them all these years. "My family was a very old elite ninja," I lied; it was only me. "These are some of the weapons they used," I said.

I pulled out the kunai and shuriken then explained their abilities. Next was a sword from one my battle enemies and then I showed my pikes. Finally was my scythe; I was very happy when I talked about it; it was my pride and joy.

"Any questions?" I asked

"Are they real?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Let's find out," I said and threw a shuriken at him. Narrowly missing his head; it landed on the cork board behind him. I nodded my head in approval. "Yup, they work," I replied and walked over to retrieve it.

_Briiing_

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said and they walked out.

Once the classroom was empty I locked the door and sat at my desk. I taught Japanese history so I only had two classes and my next class wasn't til after lunch. The students in those classes were either chosen for their grades or they wanted to sign up. They were extremely lucky because only 42 out of over 900 students could get in (I taught all grades.)

I pulled out my sketchbook and looked at the drawings I had made of Kakuzu from over the years. Ran my finger over my favorite; it was a drawing I had made of us kissing. I thought it would be the only kiss I would ever get from him but now I had a chance.

I smiled warmly before resting my head on the sketch that was placed on my desk. I closed my eyes while thinking of Kakuzu and I guess I fell asleep.

"It appears Kakuzu is the one."

I woke with a start and saw Kisame. I looked at the clock and saw that it was lunch time; I guess they got in with my extra key which was in Nagato's possession. I looked at Kisame again who was looking seductive; I looked at my picture and quickly hid it in my desk.

"You only saw the guy once and you already crushing on him," said Kisame with a laugh in his voice.

"Shut up," I muttered and pulled out my lunch.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Konan.

I sighed loudly. "If you must know," I looked at the drawer where my drawing was, "I saw him in a dream," I whispered; it wasn't a lie, I had always dreamed of us kissing.

"Dreamed?" asked Nagato.

"Yeah," I muttered and then mentally smirked. "Like I knew him before," I said.

"Isn't that like… reincarnation un?" asked Deidara.

"Are love at first sight," said Konan, "Like Romeo and Juliet," she added very giddy.

"I'm guessing that **there's going to be a **new member," said Zetsu.

"Oooh, Tobi wants a new friend and there's room in the Akatsuki right?" asked Tobi.

Nagato seemed to be thinking. "Who would be his partner?" he asked.

"It would be nice if it was me but I don't know what way he goes and he probably doesn't want a teacher for a boyfriend," I said.

"He's big enough to be his own partner un," said Deidara.

"Yeah, I think he was taller than Kisame-san," said Sasori and Kisame scowled at him.

"I think he's different," said Itachi and I almost growled.

"Different how?" asked Kisame.

"No skin on his body was showing, even his face was covered," he explained.

"Kakashi-san covers his face and left eye," I retaliated. "So what?"

"Kakashi-sensei is an adult and he's weird anyway," said Kisame.

"What is Kakuzu hiding?" asked Itachi; mostly to himself.

"I think I already know," I muttered to myself.

"What is it?" asked Nagato.

I was about to answer when: "Give it back!" I looked at the door and quickly stood; that was Kakuzu.

I opened the door and walked out; I saw Kakuzu trying to fend himself against three boys while a girl held hi bandana. They were Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. I growled and walked over.

I glared at them. "Is there a problem?" I asked as I walked over.

Karin seemed to cower under my glare but stood still. "Just playing with the new freak sensei," replied Suigetsu while holding Kakuzu's arm down.

I looked at Kakuzu's face and I knew I was right; I saw his stitches. "Leave him alone," I said coldly.

Sasuke glared at me as Juugo and Suigetsu let go of Kakuzu. I snatched his mask from Karin and they walked away but I saw something shiny in Sasuke's pocket.

I walked over and took it away; it was a camera and on the screen was a picture of Kakuzu's angry face. I scowled and pushed delete all. Sasuke yelled at me before I gave him his camera back and then they went to the principal for the detention I just gave them.

I scowled at their backs before walking over to Kakuzu and looking at his face. Kakuzu glared at me before looking away and taking his mask back.

"Those are nothing to be ashamed of," I said in a soothing voice and pulled my sweater up. All over my chest and some on my upper arm were also stitches. My wounds from being blown up had never healed so I walked around with stitches 24/7.

Kakuzu seemed mesmerized by my scars and I thought he might touch them but her balled his fist and put them in his pockets.

"Must have been one accident," he muttered.

I put my sweater down and sighed. "One that I regret let happening," I said.

"It's not like your fault," replied Kakuzu.

I smirked sadly. "While I was getting these my friend was getting a ride on the death train by himself," I mumbled and motioned for Kakuzu to follow me.

Kakuzu and I walked to my classroom with the Akatsuki eating their lunch and chatting quietly or in Deidara and Sasori's case kissing.

"This is my Akatsuki," I said; yeah, I own the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki looked at me and Kakuzu.

"I'm Nagato, second in command," he said and grabbed Konan's hand. "And this is my girlfriend Konan."

"I'm Deidara un and this is my Sasori-danna," said Deidara.

"We're Zetsu and **this is our To**bi," said Zetsu and Tobi giggled.

"I'm Kisame and yes my hair is naturally blue; same with konan's," he said.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," said Itachi and then he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about my brother and his friends."

"I'm Kakuzu," said Kakuzu.

"As of today Kakuzu," I said and out a hand on his shoulder. "These are your Akatsuki brothers and sister."

"We are you romance creators," said Konan.

"Your counselors," added Sasori.

"Your body guards," said Tobi.

"And most important, your friends," I finished.

"We're everything you expect us to be," Nagato said.

Though with his mask; I knew Kakuzu was smiling, I could see it in his eyes. "Thanks," he replied

"Cookie?" asked Konan and she threw it at Kakuzu who caught it with amazing reflexes.

"Nice reflexes," commented Itachi.

"My families are of ninja descendants too," he said and ate the cookie once he pulled his mask down.

"Really?" Konan asked and then smiled. "Us too, our families all had special abilities along with their ninja skills."

"Like what?" asked Kakuzu.

"My family use to have mouth on their hands that molded clay then blew it up as a weapon un," said Deidara.

"Mine were great puppet masters; they didn't use strings, just raw energy. Chakra right?" Sasori asked the last part to me.

I nodded. "My family used scythes and pikes or other big blades," I said, "We all studied a religion known as Jashinism and it made them immortal," I explained.

The Akatsuki gasped. "Immortal how?" asked Kakuzu skeptical.

"A stab to the body made them moan or laugh in pleasure instead of pain and they always survived no matter what; gave them lasting youth too," I said.

"Aren't Jashinist supposed to carry that symbol?" asked Itachi while pointing to my amulet.

I frowned; I think I'm caught. "Uh… yeah," I replied.

"So you study it too," inquired Sasori.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Yes," I replied carefully.

"Then are you immortal un?" asked Deidara.

Kakuzu gasped. "That would explain how you survived with all those stitches on you," he said.

I sighed. "Alright you caught me," I said.

"About 11 hundred years ago… I was a ninja," I said and the Akatsuki gasped; they all quickly moved to sit closer to me to listen. "I use that scythe and those pikes that I showed you today.

I knew all of your descendants; it's how I came up with the Akatsuki for you guys because I was part of the original group. Your guys' ancestors were amazing fighters and all had your own special abilities as you guys all know.

You were all partnered up but you guys were partners and nothing more. What you guys are today was a fluke because back then gay was a curse and unheard of," I explained.

"Tell us more about our ancestors," Itachi slightly begged.

"You all look exactly the same," I said with a smile and looked at Kisame. "Remember when I first met you?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"You shouted my name like I wasn't supposed to be there," he said.

"I thought you were dead," I replied. "I got your ancestors best friend in my basement; a sword by the name of Samehada," I said and Kisame seemed to be thinking. "You ancestor had blue skin like yours is blue tinted and he had three gills under each eye," I explained.

I looked at Itachi. "You massacred you entire clan under the orders of the Third Hokage, or leader of the village. The only one alive was you brother and you wanted the kid to kill you. In the end you only fought half strength because your ancestor was fighting with a life threatening disease; it ended up taking him in the end," I said and Itachi seemed sad.

"What about Tobi?" asked Tobi.

"You ancestor was the true leader of the Akatsuki," I said. "Madara was your name but his alter ego was Tobi. Madara told Pein, which is Nagato's ancestor, to pretend to be leader so nobody would know who he was. Madara personally was the original leader of the Uchiha clan."

"He still is," I looked at Itachi who had spoken. "Madara is my great uncle and Tobi's grandfather. Right Tobi?" he asked and Tobi nodded.

"I never want to meet him," I said

"You seemed distance this morning," everyone looked at Kakuzu. "What was my ancestor to you?" he asked.

I blushed slightly. "I was the first gay Akatsuki member; the only person who knew was Deidara's ancestor. I was going to tell my partner; your ancestor, the I loved him but then he died and I got blown up and tossed into a giant crater for a few years. That's how I got all the stitches," I explained.

Kakuzu seemed shocked and he looked at the ground. "Is it too late to tell you?… I remember…"

I looked at Kakuzu shocked. "What?" I asked.

"I had used a clone that day. I went looking for you but I never found you. I knew you were alive so I stole hearts whenever I needed then; I promised that I would never stop looking for you," he whispered the last part.

I felt like crying. "Excuse me," I said and walked outside.

I sank to the ground and covered my face as I began to silently cry. I didn't know if it was because I was shock or happy or maybe mad; I just didn't know.

"Hidan?" I didn't look as Kakuzu sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He held me close and I began to cry in his shoulder.

I smirked to myself. "How you can play I teen, I'll never know," I said.

Kakuzu chuckled. "I used a henge," he muttered.

I looked at him with mock anger. "What part of 'I'll never know' don't you understand?"

"I guess it'll come to me later," he said and kissed me.

I smiled and kissed back fully. He pulled back and I felt like it was too short so I whimpered in need.

"It's not right for a student and teacher to kiss in the hall," he said and then the bell rang.

"Then deactivate the henge," I said and kissed him again.

"Hidan-sensei you have class." "And who is that?" I flashed the bird to Sasuke and Naruto then continued to kiss Kakuzu.

Now I was complete.


End file.
